Mommy Ron Daddy Kim
by surforst
Summary: News Update.
1. Ron a Mother Kim a Father

Author note: Here you go. This idea been running through my head this morning. You get this instead of a Gundam update. Don't you feel lucky?

Also note on timeline. This is before StD. Which means Kim and Ron are not together. Heck this is before season three. That way I'm assured they have not expressed feelings yet for each other.

* * *

**Ron a Mother. Kim a Father.**

"Dr. D, don't tell me you're going to tell her the plan again." Shego aimed a high kick towards the red headed woman in front of her. Her long black hair flowing out from behind like waves while her green plasma covered hands glowed with a wicked light.

"Shego remember your place as the side kick. We have to maintain our work relationship. The villain and sidekick relationship is a sacred bond after all." The blue skinned man continued to fiddle with the giant gun in front of him. His black ponytail whipped around in frustration as he finished the last adjustments to the weapon.

"Its just you always tell her the plan Dr. D and she always manages to defeat us while you babble." The green tinted woman took a blow to the chest from the fiery red head pushing her back. Letting out an enraged cry Shego charged forward clawing at where the red head had been.

"You know Shego words hurt." Dr. Drakken now finished with the adjustments turned around in frustration.

"By the way where is the buffoon?" Dr. Drakken looked around confused giving voice to his nagging doubts.

"He's not a buffoon Drakken. As to where Ron is, look above you." The red smirked as she did a quick point upwards.

Drakken looking towards the ceiling saw the young man fiddling with his latest take over the world weapon above. Before he could get a shout out he was knocked to the ground when the weapon meet it unfortunate end.

"Ron!" The red head screamed as she lunged off the ground shooting her grappler. She swung off the platform they were on to save the young blond headed man who was currently plunging towards a very unpleasant water related death.

"My trans magnetic pulley! Damn you Kim Possible and you...what's his name?" Dr. Drakken momentarily forgot his anger as he stared in confusion at Shego.

"Its Ron Stoppable, it's not like he doesn't appear with the princess every time Dr. D. You'd think you would remember his name by now." The green tinted woman looked a little impressed as she saw the red head snatch the boy from certain death and swing back around to land in a defensive stance back on the platform.

Watching as the young blond headed boy fell face forward on the platform the good doctor shook his head. "I can't be expected to remember ever side kicks name Shego. It's not like they are important anyway."

Drakken jumped when he heard the low growl from his companion. "Of course you're an exception Shego."

"Come on Ron stop playing around!" The red head shook her head in frustration and looked towards the two villains.

"It's not his fault he's a buffoon Kimmie." Shego smiled as she stepped to the side pulling out a little box from her pocket.

"He is not a buffoon Shego!" The red head cried and then with a sigh looked towards the young man who had just stood up. "Good job Ron on taking out the device."

"No worries KP the Ron-man had it handled. I took care of the trans thingy." The blond stepped towards Kim a confident smile on his face.

"It's called a Trans magnetic pulley and I was going to use it to take over the world! Now you've ruined it you meddle some kids!" The good doctor cried out in frustration.

"Meddle some kids Dr. D?" His partner in crime looked towards him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Sorry too many Mystery Mutt re-runs." Drakken shrugged his shoulders and then turned towards the kids. "Now I will have my revenge though Kim Possible! I will take care of you once and for all."

With that as the signal Shego pressed her button. The effect sent the red head to her knees with a surprised cry. Her young friend looked on in confusion at the scene trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kim I think they are using the force." The young blond cried out understanding coming to his face.

Shego snorted while Drakken just shook his head. "They are not using the force Ron it just a magnet of some sort." The red head sighed again and then looked towards the evil duo.

"What now Drakken going to shoot that laser at me?" The red head's defiance had an obvious negative effect on the blue man stress level.

"First off I'll explain my brilliance and then I'll shoot the ray at you!" His partner snorted and walked back towards the gun ready to fire it.

"You'll never get away with this Drakken!" The young blond shouted while his naked pet climbed down running under the platform to solve this latest problem.

"Oh but I already have sidekick. Simply by using a magnet designed to hold down our little cheerleader by latching on to her..." The lecture was cut off with an irritable cough.

"Now Dr. D, before their rat frees them again." Shego pointed the gun around towards the red headed hero.

"Fine! Well Kimberly since I can't seem to kill you I'll just do the next best thing. I'm going to give you responsibility." With that he laughed and signal to the woman to shoot.

"With pleasure Dr. D." The woman then pressed the trigger causing the weapon to discharge.

The beam flew straight and true hitting the young blond in the chest. Letting out a scream he feel back into the now freed Red head.

"Ron!" The red head grabbed her young friend as he feel back. The naked mole rat clambered back up it job now done paused in shock.

"Damnit! Who would have guessed the buffoon would have jumped in the way. O well mission accomplished. Let's go Shego!" The doctor turned and started to walk away from the now smoking remains of the weapon.

"Coming Dr. D." With a smirk Shego turned towards the distraught teenager with a smile. "I'll make sure to send them a gift when they get better."

The red head frowned in confusion before pulling out her blue PDA like object calling for help.

It was a couple of days after the mission and Kim was feeling less then stellar. Not only had her best friend used himself as a shield, which still played through some rather awkwierd dreams of hers, but Wade had found no apparent effects from the ray. With a sigh Kim walked into the kitchen taking her usual sit.

"Good morning Kim" Her mother came over with a bright smile on her face, placing a meal of bacon and eggs before her daughter. With a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead she headed back for a couple of coffee.

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad. Tweebs." Kim acknowledging each member of her family. Her father looking up from his paper smiled towards his daughter.

"Ready for school Kimmie-cub?" The man adjusted his paper and continued to read.

"Of course Dad." Kim quickly consumed her meal and headed out.

_30 minutes latter_

Kim adjusted her long red hair as her green eyes focused with concern on her friend. He had missed out on breakfast, a rare thing for him, and had been complaining about throwing up all morning. She placed a hand on the young blonds' forehead and stared into his large brown eyes looking for any sign of what was wrong.

"Maybe you got a fever Ron." Kim sighed as she removed her hand.

"Maybe your right KP." Ron took a step forward before his hand rose to his mouth and he ran off to the bathroom to hurl.

"Probably some bug." The red said with a shake of her head. Then with a smile she looked up towards the computer. After she hit a few buttons, the head of a young black boy appeared on the screen.

"What's up Kim?" The young black boy looked towards the screen while sipping on his coke related beverage.

"Hey Wade can you run a scan on Ron when he gets back. Just in case he's got the flue I think its best to know now. Please and thank you!" Kim smiled sweetly at the young boy.

"I guess I can Kim." With a sigh the boy started to press some keys. "Just have him stand in front of the monitor when he gets back and I'll scan him. Kim remember though I'm your mission guy not your doctor."

"I know wade. Did I ever tell you that you rock?" Kim smiled towards the boy.

"Yeah but I never tire of hearing it." Wade smiled as he continued to prep his machine.

Kim sighed looking at her watch while Ron was being scanned yet again by Wade. It had taken Ron about twenty minutes to get out of the bathroom and now Wade had wasted half an hour running repeated scans on Ron. Each time he became more confused saying that there must be an error. Unknown to Kim and Ron, Mr. Brakkin had found the two skipping teens.

"Stoppable! Possible! Why aren't you in class?" The large military man shouted as he closed in on the two teen.

With a shriek Ron turned around while Kim only let out a little eep. "Mr. B we're not doing anything wrong. Honest. Just trying to figure out what's wrong with me." As Ron spoke Kim started shaking her head in agreement.

"You're pregnant." Wade looked back in shock at the three people. This statement had the similar effect on the three. It lasted only a moment before the vice principal got upset.

"Stoppable how dare you get one of my students pregnant." The vice principal looked down at the cowering teen. Kim just stood there in shock as her hand went towards her stomach.

"Honest Mr. B it wasn't me. I didn't even do anything. Your suppose to do something!" Ron cried out in confusion as he looked at Wade.

"Tell him I'm not the father Wade!" The young teen cried out in frustration.

"The child is your's and Kim's." Wade replied and then hesitated.

After this Mr. Barking exploded grabbing the young boy before him. "You will take responsibility for this one Stoppable!" Kim snapping out of it made a grab for Ron.

"Wait guys. Ron's not the father. Kim is." With this simple statement Wade blew away one of the fundamental truth about human biology.

"What!" The three echoed at once turning towards Wade. Then Mr. Barkkin's face took on a less killer look. "Young man I know you don't understand about the making of a baby yet but I can assure you it's impossible for Ms. Possible to be a father. Its called being a mother since she is the one carrying the child."

Wade frowned at the large man and shook his head in disgust. "Sir, believe me I know about the birds and the bees. I have unrestricted access to the internet for Christ sake. Anyway I meant what I say. Ron is carrying a baby and it has both his and Kim's DNA in it. Simple."

"I'm a mom." The young man fell down to the ground.

"I'm a father." The similar shocked young woman fell to the ground.

_Latter that night_

"Mom. Dad. We have something important to tell you." Kim took in a breath of air ready to break the news. Ron stood behind her rubbing his hands nervously.

"What is it Kimmie-cub?" Her father could detect the unease in the teens and it put him on edge.

"I don't know how to say this gently so I'm just going to say it." Kim took a deep breath before continuing. "We are going to have a baby. You're both grandparents."

Kim smiled nervously at her parents waiting for the expected reaction. She got it.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable how dare you get my daughter pregnant!" The young grandfather stood up from the couch righteous furry on his face.

"Oh Kimmie how could you!" Her mother face had a sad and disappointed look. Images of teen mothers and the life they led ran through her mind.

Ron seeing Kim's father reaction let out a yelp and ducked behind Kim. Kim took a defensive stance before him.

"Now you're using my pregnant daughter for a shield. I expected better Ronald!" Mr. Possible was beside himself with rage at this point. His voice filled with obvious contempt and bitterness as he looked at Ron.

Kim looked towards her father and shook her head. "I'm not going to let you hurt my baby." She sighed when her father face turned towards her in confusion.

"This isn't the time Kimberly for pet names. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Her mother stood up ignoring her husband.

"Mom...Ron has seen the doctor. They confirm that he's pregnant." She stressed the last two words.

"What? Ron? Wait...super villains?" Understanding now suddenly on her face she made her way towards her daughter.

"Glad you understand Mom. Yeah it was Drakken. Hit Ron with some ray." Her father looked between the two now more confused then angry.

"Sure the child is yours?" Mrs. Possible helped a still cowering Ron up.

"You know Mrs. Stoppable asked Ron that same question and yes it's ours. Wade confirmed its DNA." Kim smiled towards her father a look of pity in her eyes.

"Her DNA Kim." Ron said quietly which got a look from Kim.

"That's what I said Ron." She shook her head and looked back towards her Mom.

"When the wedding?" Her father stepped forward suddenly latching onto the one thing he could.

"There's no wedding Dad. We aren't in love we are just having a kid." Kim had to laugh at her father question.

Ron looked up shock at Kim and then started to cry. "Kim? You're going to..." With that Ron turned and ran out the door.

"Ron? Wait guys I'll see what's going on." With that Kim followed after Ron. Her features showing her clear confusion and a little irritation at her emotional best friend.

"Seems he's got the hormone bit down. Though I'd admit I'd run away if you had made a similar comment when I was pregnant." Mrs. Possible walked over to her husband and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe my Kimmie going to be a dad. Should I give her the responsibility talk? I mean when she got pregnant we agreed you'd do it and I would handle the twins if they got a girl pregnant. What happens when my daughter is the father though?" Mr. Possible shook his head still trying to grasp the concept.

"I'll talk to her dear. I don't intend to have my first grandkid raised by one parent." Her husband looked confused at his wife before sitting back down.

"Abortion?" Mr. Possible looked towards his wife and cringed at the look she gave him.

"I won't have my granddaughter killed." With that Mrs. Possible walked over to the phone.

"Right...Catholics don't like that stuff." Mr. Possible sighed falling over on the couch. He was too young to be a grandfather.

* * *

Author Comment: Where there you go. Ron's a mom and Kim's a dad. A twist on the usual story. Anyway I figure I'd make Mrs. Possible Catholic that way I can deal with that little bit of joy and no Kim herself is not Catholic. Only Mrs. Possible and no I have no evidence of this in the series. I'm just assuming Mrs. Possible has some Irish in her background and expanding if from there. 

Anyway if I expand on this which I haven't decided yet since I got two other stories I'm working on we are going to see both teens come to terms with their feelings over this. Will Kim ever emotional attach herself to her child? Will Ron become a single dad? What surprise lies in store for Dr. D? What will Mrs. Possible do? Will Mr. Possible finally have that heart attack that's been building since his daughter was first born? Stay tune or not.

Anyway as always please review. This isn't a debate about abortion though and religion. Not yet anyway. By the way still trying out different styles since seems to do a very poor job at keeping my orginal formating. Any pointers on this would be apperciated.


	2. Broken Familes

**Broken Families?**

I.

"Shego are you listening!"

"Yes Dr. D."

The blue skinned scientist just snorted in frustration as he shook his head. Dr. Drakken was many things. A genius, handsome beyond belief, evil, and he had to admit maybe a little crazy at times. As they say insanity is the spice of life.

Despite all his obvious virtues the woman before him continued to confound him. She who had the advantage of experiencing all his genius had to offer could only reply back with sarcastic remarks. Where was the loving obedience he should be entitled to? Shego though good at fighting defiantly had things to learn.

"As I was explaining Shego this device was pure genius. It is a minor set back that Kim Possible wasn't hit but of no real concern to my plan." Drakken couldn't help himself. He allowed a small evil cackle to escape.

"If you say so Dr. D. Remember though Stoppable is a boy. You did take health class right?" With frustration he noted that Shego continued to just file her nails.

"My mother opted me out but that's beside the point Shego. Of course I'm aware of the fact that the buffoon is a boy but my genius invention will work anyway."

"Like every other one. You know the ones the either blow up or go out of control. Should I remind you of the Beebees?"

"Bite your tongue Shego! I'm a mad genius not some God. Mistakes will happen in the pursuit of scientific advancement." He couldn't help but get annoyed at that comment. How dare she doubt him?

"Come on Dr. D don't you mean world conquest."

"Same thing Shego. Anyway I'm fully aware of what the device will do. I've already adapted it to handle this situation."

"Wait I thought you intended its use on Kimmie only?" Shego looked up genuine interest now on her face.

Drakken had to smile. Finally he had gotten her attention. "My dear Shego this is why you're the sidekick and I'm the genius. The boss to employee as it were."

Drakken quickly regretted that last statement when he saw the anger flash across Shego face. Moving to distract her he continued. "Of course I designed the device to handle the possible event that heroic cheerleader may not have the right...plumbing as it were."

"You consider that?" Shego face showed surprise now as she looked at Drakken.

"Of course Shego. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well usually you just come up with plans and never thing them through. Remember the one with the mosquitoes?"

"What about it?"

"You blew up the lair remember."

Drakken forgetting himself descending in a series of rage filled grunts before managing to call himself back down. Taking a deep breath he looked at his green tinted companion. "Shego mistakes were made. This time there were no."

"Go on."

"Simply put Shego I designed the nano machine to plant the package in the womb. In the event that said womb was damaged, or even non-existent as the present case is, the nano-bots would have created the necessary environment. All of this while causing the least amount of side effects on the host body or the growing baby."

Drakken had to smile to himself. His invention was pure genius. Only he could come up with something that science had only dreamed of. Too bad it had melted.

"Wait you could do all this and you only wanted to make her pregnant. Why didn't you kill her?"

Drakken sighed as he looked at the woman. "Simple Shego. I've gone over all our fights and found a trend. Anything that may embarrass or cause Possible to learn works. Anything that can kill her or maim her always fails. Death lasers she dodges on a regular basis but she manages to fall into a mind switching device. Simply God won't let me kill her but he will allow me to screw with her mind. Simple as that!"

Shego looked doubtful. "Alright assuming that's true what did you plant in the sidekick anyway? A clone?"

"Of course not Shego. I don't play God on that sort of level. No it is their child."

"So you took both their DNA? Sounds about the same thing Dr. D."

"Shego I already said I don't play God. I'll build an occasional death laser but that goes over the line. All I did was simply extract an egg from Possible and a sperm from Stoppable. Then let nature take its course."

"Why?"

"Why? Why what Shego?"

Why go through all this? Why make it their child? Why?"

"Um...I feel like coca-moo. How about you Shego?"

With this Dr. Drakken left his sidekick alone. Avoiding the awkward questions coming from his associate. A mad genius should never have to explain his actions.

While going through the kitchen he noticed a bottle of wine stashed in the cupboard. Grabbing it he decided to celebrate a little tonight.

"Shego you want any wine."

There was short pause before he heard her reply. "No Drew not tonight. I don't feel like a glass right now."

"Your loss Shego."

II.

To say she was annoyed would be an understatement. She was Kim Possible and no one had the right to just blow her off. After all she had saved the world on numerous occasions.

'How dare Ron just ignore me like that!'

After Ron had run out of the house she had tried to catch up with him. To her surprise the boy was actually pretty quick on his feet. It didn't help when Rufus jumped out of his pocket and slowed her down. She had rarely seen Rufus growl at anyone and she had never seen him growl at her. It had been enough to make her come to a stop.

'You got to admit the little rodent had a right to be angry.'

She knew she had somehow hurt Ron but his reaction was way out of proportion. After his tiny guardian had finally let her pass she had managed to make it to his house. Once there she found Ron locked in his room. He had refused to come out and talk to her. Angry she had stormed home and went to her room ignoring her upset parents.

'What right does he have to throw a fit. This is as much troubling me as it is him. I'm also the parent.'

That thought brought Kim's mental train of thoughts to a halt. Was it really her child? It's not like she had intercourse with Ron. Heck it's suppose to be her carrying it anyway. It was more Drakken then hers. What responsibility was it of hers?

'He's your best friend. You can't just leave him like this. Besides Wade said it did contain your DNA. That makes it yours in a freaky way.'

Kim just felt frustrated. She hated having to deal with this stuff. This was what little sluts had to deal with. She was a good girl who never did anything like this.

"Kim I heard the news." Kim winced as she turned around towards the condescending voice.

"Bonnie!"

"So you and the freak are going to have a freak of a baby. Guess loser will also run in the family." Kim just suppressed the urge to beat Bonnie right there as the other girl started to laugh.

Kim smiling let her voice rise to a very audible level. "Bonnie so good to see you. I would have thought you'd still be at home because of that rash. Guess you're braver then I thought."

With a smile Kim watched Bonnie face go red. "This isn't over Possible. Not by a long shot."

"Wow I've never seen the queen dog herself back down so quickly. Guess something else is troubling her." Kim turned and smiled seeing her dark skinned friend leaning against the locker next to her. The girl fixed her with a smile.

"Monique it's good to see you. I though you were going away this week?"

"Nah trip got canceled. One of my brothers decided that it was a smart idea to get drunk and then take a wiz on a cop car. My parents are dealing with the fall out over that one." The girl shrugged as she looked at Kim closely.

"Sorry to her that Mon."

"No worries girl. How are you dealing?"

"What? Dealing with what?" Kim shifted nervously dreading the answer she knew she would get.

"I've heard about the...bundle of joy coming your way Kim. The whole school has. How are you and Ron?"

Kim winced slightly. "The whole school?"

"Yeah."

"Even Josh?"

Kim watched as Monique frowned at her. "Who gives a damn about Josh?"

"Well I would hope at least I do." A male voice came from behind Monique as a young male with dirty blond hair stepped away from the locker he had been at.

"Josh!" Kim looked towards her crush a blush coming to her face. She failed to notice the venomous look Monique threw him.

"Kim. Still up for Friday night?" The boy gave Kim an easy smile. Kim felt her heart flutter anew as she stared at him.

"Of course Josh. Looking forward to it."

"Cool." With that Josh turned and walked off.

Kim turned and felt surprise at the look Monique fixed her. She had never seen her friend so pissed before.

"What was that Kim?" The girl calmly voiced her question still staring at her friend.

"What? I was just confirming a date with Josh." Kim couldn't understand what Monique issue was.

"What about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"For the love of Christ he's carrying your child."

"So not the drama Monique it's not like its mine. Drakken is more the father then me." Kim hoped her casual attitude would show her friend that this was not serious.

Before Kim could open her mouth they heard a low grumble emerge from behind Kim. "Possible my office now!"

Kim turned quickly and gawked at the figure behind her. She had never seen Mr. Barkin this pissed before. He was literally shaking with rage as he stared down at her.

"What part of now Possible did you not understand?"

Kim glances back helplessly towards her friend only to see her turn around. Sighing she followed after Mr. B. 'What's with all these people sneaking up on me this morning anyway?'

III.

"Honest Rufus I'm fine." The young blond looked over annoyed at the pink rodent perched on top of his shoulders. The rodent deciding that the reassurance wasn't enough started chattering at its young master.

Ron just sighed as he trudged down the hall ignoring the stares he was getting. It wasn't enough that he was already viewed as a freak. Now he was a freak with a kid. Just another burden in his life.

'Stop that right there Stoppable. This child is innocent and doesn't deserve to be dismissed as a burden. It's not her fault that Drakken is a crazed evil man.'

Ron shook his head fixing on a happy grin and walked towards his locker.

"Not the drama Monique it's not like its mine. Drakken is more the father then me." Ron stopped when he heard a familiar female voice. Puzzled he tried to sort out that last statement.

He numbly heard Mr. B screamed as he came to a shocking revelation. 'Kim doesn't want our baby.'

Now Ron was many things. A slacker, a fool at times, a lady mans at other time, and sometimes a hero. He had his faults but one thing he was most was loyal. He never abandoned anyone who depended on him. Not anyone.

'So be it then.'

With that Ron turned and walked away. He noticed that Rufus was staring the other way a low growl coming from him. The mole rat was more protective of Ron then even Ron often wanted to admit.

Raising his hand he stroked the little rodent. "At least I got you buddy."

The rodent looked towards him his face twitching.

IV.

An old man with white hair was sitting in a meditative spot when his eyes flew open. He quickly dropped the last few feet hitting the ground hard.

"Sensei are you all right?" Looking up he saw a raven haired oriental girl leaning over him.

"Yori? Where am I?" He looked around confused for a second trying to get his bearings.

"Sensei you're at the school. Did you need help?"

The old man realizing what was going on again quickly regained his composure. "No Yori-san that will not be necessary. I was just a little shook up that all."

"About what Sensei."

The old man hesitated then decided that his student had a right to know. He knew how deeply he cared for her.

"There is a new wielder of the Mystical Monkey powers."

Yori eyes opened wide. "Sensei? Who is it?"

"Someone close to Stoppable-san. Someone very close. You could say a part of him really." The old man almost laughed at that last comment. It was a bad habit being this obscure but it was one he enjoyed.

"Do you think Stoppable-san will seek your advice about this?"

The old man frowned sourly at this point. All his years of training to suppress his emotion failing at this point. "I fear he will."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what its like to be a mother."

He watched as his student blinked in confusion at the last statement. He just wished he didn't feel just as confused as her. Why did everyone feel that the old man would always have the answer? All he knew was he wasn't looking forward to his next visit with Stoppable-san.

'Monkey Powers always give me a headache.'

_To be continued._

_

* * *

_

A/N Update. Wow I update too much. I need sleep. Anyway don't expect anything else for a little while. I got papers and programs to write. I should be writing them right now but hey I felt like releasing a chapter. Anyway if you like this story check out my other ones.

On another note did you know Mrs. Possible eyes are blue? I thought they were green. I've been writing them wrong this entire time. Wow! I really don't do my research.

Daywalker82? If you talking about Kim I'm sure Ron not that hard to get. I think its more she doesn't want to be with him. Story still young anyway.

Ace Ian Combat: Done and thank you.

Happyendingsmaybe: Personally I can't see him having the kid call him mom but hey Ron is twisted.

Conan98002: I shudder at the thought of that. I have my limits you know. Don't worry Drakken will get his soon.

Momike: Why does everyone always assume Kim and Ron get together? I said I guess I have to but I don't have to do it you know. In fact I refuse. Yes I refuse! Down with K/R fans everywhere. Viva Bon/Ron goodness from now on. Anyway read and see. I'm not going down that easy.

Drakwolfstoppable: Poor sensei. Anyway I put the last part in just for you. I think it's accurate. What do you think?

The Infernal: I've seen a few. Some are good and some just assume everyone will just accept it. I personally think there is always trouble when high school students get pregnant. Anyway the twist is just to make sure you read the boring stuff I write.

Felt like I had to say it: Yes but I don't like to go into that part of my life.

Anyway as always thanks for the reviews. They encourage me to make this into a longer story. Right now it's looking like an epic that will span a few years. Time jumps will occur latter. Don't know how many chapters but this will be my first attempt at a dramatic epic. Still debating who the heck the main villain will be though. Monkey Fist maybe?

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP. I'd protest but there threatening to limit my already 65 years down more. 65 just isn't enough. Give me more! I want to live!

Additional Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for what I say in my A/N. If there's a contradiction that's because I'm naturally crazy. Only the story matters in the end.


	3. Resolutions

Disclaimer: Repeat after me. I don't own KP. Disney owns KP. Worship Disney for their all good.

* * *

**Resolutions**

I.

Kim watched as Barkin shuffled papers in front of her. His face had lost the red vein popping look of earlier but he was still visibly upset when he set the papers done. Fixing Kim with a look he took a deep breath.

"Possible as you can tell I'm not happy with what I heard. I always figured having to give our school quarter back this conversation not you. Anything you want to say Possible?"

Kim watched Barkin trying to gauge his reaction to her next comment. "Frankly Mr. Barkin it's not of your business what I do in my personal life." She smiled at the anger she heard in her own voice.

Barkin eye twitched at that comment but he nodded once. "True Possible but ask yourself if Stoppable would be doing the same. If I remember he got his shielding you."

Kim winced at that comment. It was true that Ron was in the situation he was in because of her but still it wasn't her fault. "I didn't shoot that ray Mr. Barkin. Dr. Drakken is the one to blame for what's happening now."

"True Possible but regardless of responsibility Stoppable is still your friend. I never had to worry once about giving him this sort of talk concerning you. Why am I forced to do it when roles are reversed?"

"First Mr. Barkin I'm sick and tired of you accusations. It is my life and it's not of your business. Second Ron is my friend only. Nothing more."

Barkin stared back at Kim for a long while after that. Shifting uncomfortably Kim waited for him to break the silence.

"I guess your right Possible. I'm just sorry for you."

"What?"

"You're aware that I served in Vietnam right?"

"Yes. I fail to see what this has to do with anything."

"It does Possible. Trust me. Anyway did you know I had a girlfriend before I got shipped out?"

"No."

"Well I did. Nice pretty blond who I really liked. Actually more someone I was in love with but at the time I didn't realize it. Anyway I got her knocked up before I left. You know what I did Possible."

"Let me guess marry the girl?"

"No I left for war and didn't even write to her. I abandon her but I didn't forget. While fighting it helped to remember I had a child back home. Knowing that even if I died there I'd still have left a mark on the world was a comfort that can never be truly expressed in words. When I got back I looked up my old girlfriend. Guess what I found Possible."

"Let me guess the kid was dead." She smiled at herself thinking she had nailed him on this one. She'd already seen this story on T.V. and wouldn't fall for whatever Barkin was trying to do.

"No he was a healthy six month old baby when I found him. I felt pride looking at him but I realized also I'd never be able to hold him. You see his mother having found out what sort of person I was had gone and gotten married. A marine like me. Good man hated me first time he saw me. That man was that child's father. I just provided the DNA. To this day I regret that my role is only that. I've never even looked at another girl like I did her. I messed up a good thing there Possible. I don't think you want to go through the same thing."

"I'm sorry that you messed up your life but this isn't the same."

"If you say so Possible. You can go now. I'm not going to argue further with you on that." With that Barkin turned around in his chair facing the window in his office. He ignored her while Kim made her way out.

II.

Ron shivered as he pulled his coat around him tightly. It was a cold November afternoon in Middleton and most sane people were making their way indoor. Not like the bundled up teenage boy and the similarly bundled up rodent on his shoulder.

"Rufus I told you I'm all right ok." The boy looked over annoyed at the rodent.

For its part the rodent was too busy squeaking out comments to pay much attention at the boy's denial. Its red, blue and pink body moved with excited eagerness as it talked to its owner.

"Rufus it's not Kim fault ok. I can't blame her for not wanting a child that's not hers."

The boy cocked his head to the side as the rodent let lose another round of chatter. "I'm not such a loser that I'm going to force KP to do something she doesn't want. It is her choice and she already made it. Its fine though I still go you."

The rodent looked at its owner before running up the shoulder to his face. It reached out and gave him a quick hug before chattering more nonsense.

"Rufus you know she doesn't love me."

The rodent seemed to protest this comment but Ron just shook his head. "Come on this is KP we are talking about. When she wants something she goes for it. She asked out Josh remember. If she cared for me in anyway but as a friend she would have said so by now."

The rodent sat back on its hind legs looking like it was actually contemplating that last statement. It squeaked again for a short while.

"It doesn't matter if I love her buddy. I'm Ron the Loser remember? Kim is too good for me. She's got a bright happy life ahead and all I'd do is ruin it. I'm only the distraction after all. She's the hero." Tear started to flow down Ron face as he glumly stared up at the sky.

"It's the prince little buddy who gets the princess. I'm no prince but Kim is a princess if I ever seen one. All I'll ever be is the court jester. There to make her look better. That's all I have."

The little rodent reached out and started to lick its master face. This action had always brought a smile to its owner face. He would always complain about it tickling but in the end break down into uncontrollable laughter. Today it only brought more tears.

III.

Drakken blinked at his companion staring back at him from the other side of the table. He had to admit even for Shego she was looking a little greener then usual today.

"Shego?"

The woman continued to poke at her eggs. "Shego!" Drakken shout startled her out of her stupor as she looked up.

"What is it Dr. D?"

"You look down today. Anything wrong?" Drakken looked around nervously worried of what could possible take Shego down.

"Just a little sick today Dr. D. That's all. I think it's the dinner you made last nigh."

"Bite you tongue Shego. My roast was as tender as usual. I'm a genius after all."

"That's what I'm saying. What mad genius bent on world conquest cooks?"

"The ones who are really good. Now onto business. What is up for today?"

"You tinker around the lab the whole day while I read my magazines."

"Excellent!"

IV.

Anne sighed as she adjusted in her sit. The priest sitting in front of her was reading over the medical records she had managed to persuade Wade to send.

"I see that even though the child was created artificially it still involved the combination of an egg and a sperm. Is little Kimberly the mother?"

Anne nodded. "I see. How is Ronald holding up with the actually caring of the child?"

"Not well Father. Kim not being especially supportive at the moment."

"That's a shame. I still remembered the first time I met Ronald when little Kimberly dragged him to mass that day."

Anne smiled at the memory. It had been during the time before Kim had decided that Catholicism wasn't for her. Back then she had always been eager to go to church because it involved dressing up in her cute little dress. Ron wanting to know what all the excitement was about tagged along with her daughter. She had smiled watching him fidget through the entire affair.

"Well Anne I can already tell you the church had covered this during Vatican II. Under the super villain clause it is considered to be Kim and Ronald child. Is that all you wanted to know."

"Thanks father. It's good to know that." With a sigh Anne stood up to leave.

"By the way when will Kimberly be having that talk with me? I assume by now she'd want to talk to someone other then her parents about this. I did tell her my door was always open."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. You know how stubborn kids are."

Anne left the office feeling worse for wear. She always suspected that Father Mike had felt somewhat responsible for Kim leaving the church. There was no reason for it but considering the priest it was a definite possibility. The man was harder on himself then he was on his flock after all. Ever failure of theirs was considered a failure of his in his mind. Bringing her up must be like reopening that old wound.

V.

Kim walked home in anger. Her usual companion on these journeys noticeably absent today.

'Why does everyone act like I'm the guilty party here? It's Drakken that's at fault.'

It wasn't like Kim didn't feel for Ron either. She was grateful that he had saved her from Drakken intended fate for her. She felt bad that he was going through it in her place but she couldn't be expected to change her life just because of this. It wasn't her fault that a crazy villain had decided to do something like this.

"It's not my child anyway!"

VI.

Monkey Fist examined his hand again. The simian like appendages were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His body was a masterpiece designed to utilize both the mind of man and the natural strength of a monkey. He was truly the greatest creation of both man and God.

"Soon there shall only be one bearer of the Monkey Powers. The power itself will tolerate no pretender to the throne."

Reaching down he gripped the shield lying on the floor. Admiring the workmanship of the cold steel he smiled to himself. Lightly tracing the monkey emblazoned on the front and admiring the way the spear almost seemed to come to life he laughed to himself.

"Now I posses a power to rival the blade. Soon Stoppable I shall come looking for you. Then the true master will be decided."

Looking back his eyes traced across the wall bearing many pictures. Before him were images of predictions of time long passed and events yet to come. A man could spend a life time studying this. Monty intended to do just that.

VII.

Sensei suppressed a shudder as his eyes opened. Looking with dread he leaned over to the machine next to him. Turning it on he stared at the figures that popped up before him.

"It is as I feared. Yori!" Sensei call echoed through the building. A short time latter a young Japanese woman appeared.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Yori cancel that order for a boat. I just lost a lot of money on the stock market recently."

"As you wish sensei."

The old man sighed as he turned back. On-line trading had proven to be a mistake.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Another update. Story is progressing along and I still got a lot of homework due.

If there any artist reading this story I'd appreciate a picture for it. Just email me if your interested or personal message. I'd like to post if in my profile. A pregnant Ron is funny after all.

Anyway just like to take this time to mention a few things.

1. Heart and Mind is almost done. Still working on the last chapter. After that is done I plan to do a fusion between KP and Tenchi Muyo. All the KP characters will be placed in the roles in the Tenchi universe. Like all my fusions though it won't be an exact copy. Unique situations and all that.

2. The pairing in this may be K/R and it may not. That's all I'm saying and I make no promises either way. Though I think most of you already have your minds made up on what it will be.

3. Trust me I'm trying to avoid going with the predictable line about how much of a jerk Kim is. Both Ron and Kim will have their problems. She's just starting off as a jerk. She'll change. I think?

Well reviewer comments.

Uh oh: I don't think Ron can breastfeed even if he wants to. Then again who knows how good Drakken equipment is. As for moving away I'll say this. This is not going to be a story where Ron runs away. Too many of those as is.

Momike: You won't hate me if this turns out to be K/R. Anyway I only support K/R and R/B so that's all you'll get off me. I enjoy other stories though where it varies. I try to not be too predictable but certain things must happen after all.

Aero Tendo: Stayed tune. I'll answer some of those questions. Others I may not cover. We'll see.

Heh: But I like sleep!

Neccor: Got the material you mean. Probably used robots. He likes robots.

The Infernal: Isn't it already? I'm still debating on how to do it. Probably go the easy way though.

Pesterfield: Have Shego pregnant with Kim and Ron kid. That would be funny wouldn't it?

Conan98002: Probably bloated.

Happyendingsmaybe: Yep. Kim is acting like a guy. Got to feel bad for the girl though. I wouldn't be too happy if it happened to me.

A guy: Yep God's a wacky fellow.

A couple of cards short of a deck: Not Kim junior! It would break her parent's heart if she goes evil after all.

Anyway as always read and review.


	4. News Update

_"Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterwards."_

-- Unknown 

**News Update as of January 30, 2006**

Well considering this story hasn't been updated in a while I felt it was the least I can do as an author to at least write a News chapter.

As of now this story is dead. I will not continue it or update it further. The concept is also up for grabs by any authors who can handle it better then I did. Sorry to all those who got into this because I personally don't like it when other authors do this. Again this is totally my fault on why this story is ending before it's time and I apologize for that.

Now onto why this story is being killed. To put it plain and simple I messed up with the Kim character. She comes off as a jerk and frankly that's my fault. I messed with a concept of how to handle her response and it failed. I've changed a lot since the start of this story and no longer agree with earlier views on how Kim would handle certain things. As a result I can not see how I can possibly continue this and end it in a proper way. I had a set plan for this story and now I just can't see it following that plan anymore. I played with the concept of modifying my plan but in the end it would have ended badly. Considering all this I can't continue writing this poorly written story with a good conscience. Again I'm sorry.

For anyone who wants to run with this concept they have my permission. That is an official permission so I don't want to hear about anyone being accused of copying. I am also open for helping out in concept areas any author who wants to write a topic similar to this story. I after all like the whole concept it's just a shame I handled it so badly.

This sort of thing is not planned to happen a lot. My other stories that haven't updated recently will be finished. The biggest one that comes to mind is 'The Heart and The Mind' which I've stalled on the final chapter. The problem is how to write the ending so it works not on the actually story. It will finish but it'll take a little while before I settle on a concept. My two other stories are in the process of having their latest chapters finished and will hopefully be on-line before the end of this week. Company came over and delayed the writing so blame them on that.

Again I apologize for this and expect that a few of you will be ticked off by this. It was a poorly executed story and that is my fault completely.


End file.
